


We found love right where we are

by Totheendsoftheearth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Loss, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totheendsoftheearth/pseuds/Totheendsoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava's life has been torn apart from the events of that night. Living life half dead, drinking herself to oblivion haunted by a broken heart. Her friend Poe can only watch her disappear in front of his eyes. Can he save her from herself? What happens when the cause of her misery comes back? Series based on Ed Sheeran songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading. This first chapter was written with the Ed Sheeran song "This" in mind. Not essential to listen to it or read the lyrics though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the start of something beautiful  
> This is the start of something new  
> You are the one who'd make me lose it all  
> You are the start of something new, ooh
> 
> And I'll throw it all away  
> And watch you fall into my arms again  
> And I'll throw it all away  
> Watch you fall, now
> 
> You are the earth that I will stand upon  
> You are the words that I will sing"

Ava Adama tossed and turned in bed. The rain was beating down on the window and roof, the sound deafeningly loud in contrast to the silence of the bedroom. “Larna” Ava whispered to her bunk mate in the bed above. “Larna, are you awake?” Heavy breaths told her what she needed to know. Larna could sleep through anything and everything. Ava rolled out of bed swinging her legs round feet hitting the cold floor. Next to her bunk on a chair she had left socks, shoes, trousers and a thick hooded top. Pulling the top over her head it swamped her slender but tall frame. It was Ben's after all. Ben had said it was cute when she snuggled next to him in his clothing. She brought the soft fabric to her nose it even still smelt like him. Ava smiled to herself at the thought of him. 

She creeped to the door not wanting to wake Larna. Opening it she winced at the sound it made followed by the loud pounding rain. Once outside she stayed under the roof ledge that surrounded the building until she came across a bench that had a stack of crates next to it. It was mostly safe from the rain but ava could handle a few drops. She contemplated going to see Ben but thought against it. He would be up early to meditate in the morning so she didn't want to disrupt him. She knew they had been pushing it with Luke recently and wanted to avoid further eyes on her and Ben's relationship. Ava thought she would take the time to meditate herself using the sound of the rain to wash away her busy jumble of thoughts. Luke was always on at her to focus, focus, focus. She couldn't though. She was force sensitive but had been found too late to train compared to the younglings who had been discovered at a much earlier age. Plus she figured she just didn't have all that much power. Not like Ben, he was a natural and it came to him instinctively. She was in awe of him when ever she witnessed him train with Luke. 

Unsure how long she had been there for she snapped out of her relaxed state when she heard voices. There were several followed by a shout then nothing but the rain again. She jumped from her seat and dived behind the storage crates completely hidden from view. Ava heard the sound of a door opening. 

A male's voice started to shout “hey! What are you doing” but was suddenly silenced. She could've sworn she had heard the distinctive sound of a light saber. Peering round the side of the wooden crate ever so carefully to see what was going on, she could just about make out the shape of a body slumped on the ground of the courtyard. Blood was pooling and spreading underneath the form, a crimson pool mingling with the rain to look even more gruesome. Ava clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She didn't know what to do. Next to the body were a group of individuals dressed head to toe in black. Their faces and heads obscured she couldn't tell race or gender. Red light sabers glowed in the murky night. She had to get to Luke he would know what to do.

Mustering the courage she peered back around the edge to ascertain what was going on. The figures were moving now silently and fast. Each figure going to a different door. In unison they opened the doors of the lodgings that housed everyone on the facility. Swiftly and quickly they disposed of those sleeping. Anyone awake was to startled and groggy to put up much of a fight. Anyone unlucky enough to come out to see what the fuss was met a swift end with a saber through the chest. This was a massacre. This was a goddamn death squad! The black clad assassins were organised and well trained with no hesitation to kill. Ava was in too much shock to react. Paralyzed with fear she watched as a tall dark figure walked towards her dwelling. 

Oh god Larna! “Please Larna, don't wake up now!” she begged silently as a tear rolled down her face. The dark figure hesitated at the door. A matter of five seconds that was all before moving on to the next. That was odd. Why would the monster be missing her room when every other room was being left ransacked. Ava decided it was now or never. She had to move from her hiding place to seek Luke. Crouched down she ran from behind the crates to behind the bench she had previously sat on. She took a minute to regain her composure. From there she had to plan her next move. There was an alley running between two buildings to her left further up the courtyard. If able to make it there it wouldn't be far to Luke's sleeping quarters.

 She counted down in her head “three...two...one...go!” Ava sprinted as fast as her long legs would carry her. She let put a deep sigh of realife as she stood flat against the wall in the shadows.it was an excellent vantage point of the large courtyard. It was also a great view of the blood shed. Bodies littered the floor. The squad gathered back together as a group in the middle. The tallest one who she took as the leader spoke into a comm device. She could just make out the words the electronic voice said from within the helmet. “You are the earth that I will stand upon.You are the words that I will sing. It is done. We will meet at the designated point.” 

Turning to address the group, everyone split up. Look for survivors. Especially Skywalker. Only he is to be left alive for supreme leader to deal with.” Her heart was pounding in her chest she had to warn him without being spotted. She kept watch on the black assassins. They were mostly heading away from her. Quietly she tiptoed down the dark ally she made the first right followed by a left turn. Ava kept creeping hugging the walk when she suddenly heard an distorted male voice. 

"Stop” it ordered. Out of fear she complied, her blood running cold. Slowly she turned around to come face to face with her foe. The tall figure slowly took off its mask. Ava was holding her breath with anticipation at what she might see. Relief hit her like a tonne of bricks at the familiar face. She threw herself into his arms. “Oh my Ben I was so scared.” She sank into his embrace then looked up at his face. His face was blank of emotion. Devoid of feeling. 

“Ben talk to me what's wrong” 

“I'm sorry Ava but I am no longer your Ben. I have now risen as Kylo Ren. Ben is just one more of the casualties of tonight. In his place I stand powerful and transformed.” Kylo let a small smile escape as he spoke the last few words. “Isn't it fantastic Ava?” “Ben, I don't understand what's going on. Oh my Ben what have you done!”

 It dawned on her finally. Ben was one of the squad. He was a black assassin. He was the leader. Ben, her Ben, had murdered innocents in cold blood. He  tilted her head by placing his hand under her chin. Staring into her eyes he whispered to her. “This is the start of something beautiful.This is the start of something new.” 

“The start of what exactly?! I'm so confused Ben. I don't know what's going on. I thought we told each other everything. Don't you love me Ben? What happened to me and you together no matter what?!” Her voice started to break and tremble as tears escaped her eyes. He wiped them away lovingly.

“Don't you see Ava? It's because I love you I haven't told you my plans.You are the one who'd make me lose it all. I can't risk any harm coming to you. You have no idea the power and training that has been offered to me. Much more than my Jedi uncle would be able to give. This is the start of a new life for me. You deserve happiness in your life and that can't happen on my new path. I can't have you used against me in any way. I thought my emotions for you made me weak. My passion can actually make me strong. Stronger than you can imagine.  I've learnt to tap into my emotions, not push them away.”

“Ben I don't know who's made these promises. I can't believe I've watched you fall into his arms Ben. There is light in you, I know there is.”

“Ava I've thrown the light away to embrace the power of the dark side. I have thrown away my existence as Ben. He is weak.  I, Kylo Ren, am strong. You know nothing about it. How could you my beautiful, moral Ava. You always do the right thing. But THIS IS the right thing. For me to shed myself of what is weighing me down, to achieve true greatness I have to throw my shackles away.” He let out a sigh, how could she understand what she didn't know.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she started sobbing uncontrollably. “I love you Ava. I always have and I always well. Please do not doubt that. Go inside you are shivering. I will make sure no harm comes to you.”

Struggling to catch her breath through sobbing so hard she asked him “where are you going Ben? Please don't leave me alone. You are my world and my everything in it. Come back down to reality. Take me back Ben. Back to your heart and to your bed. Where we belong.”

Kylo leant down and kissed her on the lips. He then cupped her face in her hands staring into her big brown eyes. He wanted to remember this. This moment where he felt her heartbreaking and knowing he was the cause. “When my task is completed I will find you. I will come for you. Ava hold on for me and we will be something whole and beautiful once again.”

With those parting words he let go of her smooth skin, he placed a hand into his dark robes and pulled out an object from the concealed pocket. Placing the small, circular grey object into the palm of her hand he wrapped her finger around it. He proceeded to picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. In that moment she witnessed him transform from Ben to Kylo. Kylo turned around, walked back down the dark alleyway leaving alone. Ava sank to her knees watching him go. She screamed into the dark rain a loud primal cry of pain. Gut wrenching pain and confusion. The smell of him still lingering on the top she wore serving even more as a reminder of the emptiness that filled her heart.She was alone now on the base. All her friends and teachers dead. Killed by the man Ava loved more than life itself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 10 years later 

Ava woke up feeling groggy and tired. She rolled over burying her face into the pillow. After 5 minutes of attempting to drift back off she decided against it. “Might as well get up, you are awake now girl” she told herself. She swung her legs round and felt the cold floor on her bare feet as she walked across the small room to an open locker. Opening the door fully she looked at the reflection before her in the mirror. Messy long dark hair. Pale grey dull skin. Bags under her eyes. Her collar bones stuck out and her tall frame exaggerated how painfully skinny she was. Blue veins obvious on her chest that allowed every single bone to be visible. Despite the dramatic appearance she was very attractive with full, rosey red lips and perfect features. It all worked together to create a beautiful yet mysterious vibe. Like she wore her pain for all to see and you knew full well no one knew the real her. People were left in awe of her, unsure of how to approach someone so beautiful yet brooding. Who was she? Where did she come from? What had broken this women's soul so badly she lived as if only half alive?


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the object Ben had pressed inside of Ava's hand he sought to keep their love alive frozen in time. It was one more reminder to torment her kept in the pocket of her jeans
> 
> Based on song 'Ed Sheeran - Photograph'
> 
> "We keep this love in a photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Hearts are never broken  
> Times forever frozen still
> 
> So you can keep me  
> Inside the pocket  
> Of your ripped jeans  
> Holdin' me closer  
> 'Til our eyes meet  
> You won't ever be alone  
> Wait for me to come home"

Ava woke up feeling groggy and tired. She rolled over burying her face into the pillow. After 5 minutes of attempting to drift back off she decided it. “Might as well get up, you are awake now girl” she told herself. She swung her legs round and felt the cold floor on her bare feet as she walked across the small room to an open locker. Opening the door she looked at the reflection before her. Messy long dark hair. Pale grey dull skin. Bags under her eyes. Her collar bones stuck out and her tall frame exaggerated how painfully skinny she was. Blue veins obvious on her chest that allowed every single bone to be visible. Despite the dramatic appearance she was very attractive with full, rosey red lips and perfect features. It all worked together to create a beautiful yet mysterious vibe. Like she wore her pain for all to see and you knew full well no one knew the real her. People were left in awe of her, unsure of how to approach someone so beautiful yet brooding. Who was she? Where did she come from? What had broken this women's soul so badly she lived as if only half alive?

Skin tight black jeans were pulled on over her underwear. A dark grey tank top over her head covering her simple sports style bra. It used to fit her curves snuggly but now had become slightly baggy. Socks were followed by black biker style boots. A black leather jacket topped Ava's don't mess with me look. A persona that worked well to avoid people attempting to be chummy with her. Han sometimes joked her fashion sense was a prettier, younger version of himself. A belt clipped on to her waist that contained a blaster on each hip and a small but sharp knife. Practicality appealed to her over pretty dresses. 

Ava had thought getting dressed would help her to find her get up and go. Staring at the finished result she felt emotionally defeated before the day ahead of her had even began. Her slender delicate hand fell to the only piece of femininity she carried about her. The single piece of jewelry she owned. A small dark green stone on a short gold chain adorned her pale elegant neckline. Ben had given her the necklace on her 16th birthday. Ava had kept it on since, close to her heartbeat, where Ben should've been. She admired how the stone flattered her skin tone and features. The green set off her naturally red, pouty lips and complimented her pale skin. It was as if it had been made specifically for her. She was convinced Ben must of had help picking it out.

Ava let out a sigh unaware she had been holding her breath getting lost in thoughts and memories. She thought it would get easier, those around her swore it would but the pain is all she knows. When it got hard she would remember Ben, not Kylo, Ben - only this made her feel alive. Ava knew she would take this pain with her when she died. Her heart and soul would keep it buried inside. 

Attempting to blot out, or at least temporary escape the pain she tried to find love in the arms of men. Thinking loving someone would mend her soul. Seeking to lose herself in the embrace of strangers but these men weren't after love or affection. They used her for their own needs and to escape from their own lives just for one night.

Ava reached into her jeans pocket and retrieved a small, circular grey object. The same one that Ben had given on that fateful night. Pressing a button a hologram jumped to live. It depicted a young couple. Ben and Ava young and in love. She smiled to herself how youthful and innocent they both looked. The image moved. It was a depiction of Ben putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing the top of her head as he pulled her closer. Ava's hand came up to hold the hand dropped on her shoulder as she smiled. How could someone so tender and loving become the monster that was Kylo Ren? She suspected what made him so compassionate had also made him capable of such atrocities. His passion twisted and bent by the will of another. In the hologram their eyes were never closing. Hearts are never broken. Time's forever frozen still. 

When Ben had given it to her that night he had wanted to keep their love alive in a picture. She remembered her first kiss with Ben. Under the lamppost of the sixth alleyway that had led off from the main courtyard of the base they trained on together. He had whispered to her “you don't have to be alone”. She had believed him. Ava thought he would be by her side forever. “Fool.” she shouted to herself in her head.

The hologram looped several times until a deep male voice spoke. “Hold me closer ‘til our eyes meet you won't ever be alone.” Ava slammed the locker door shut. “Where are you Ben?! I've been waiting 10 long years! You abondend me!” She shouted out loud as if he might some how hear her if screamed loud enough. “I have to live in the shadow of that night Ben!”

Ava placed the hologram device back into her Jean pocket. She wiped away a single stray tear with a swift move of her finger. Taking deep breaths shevregained her composure. She was well aware how how rough she looked but long past caring. She had to get out of this room. 

Ava thought she would go find Poe. Make the most of her time on the resistance base before she left again, see if he was free for a drink….or three. Longing for the oblivion alchol gave her. The only time she has a sweet release from the memories and thoughts. It was always short lived though. She had to wake up eventually to face reality. History repeated itself and she would again seek out the intoxicated calm. At least if she had a drinking buddy it didn't look so damn pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind I picture her a bit like Jessica Jones? But physically weaker looking and longer hair.
> 
> Next chapter we will meet Poe! :)  
> Again I am sorry for any mistakes but thank you for getting to chapter number two! I hadn't intended this to be so short but as it was so quick I hope to write chapter 3 soon :)


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of that fateful night weighs on her mind. Ava turns to her pal alcohol.
> 
> Ed Sheeran - drunk was in my mind for this chapter :)
> 
> "Should I? Should I?  
> Maybe I'll get drunk again  
> I'll be drunk again, I'll be drunk again  
> To feel a little love
> 
> All by myself, I'm here again  
> All by myself, you know I'll never change  
> All by myself  
> All by myself
> 
> I'm just drunk again  
> I'll be drunk again  
> I'll be drunk again  
> To feel a little love"

Ava placed the hologram device back into her Jean pocket. She wiped away a single stray tear with a swift move of her finger. Taking deep breaths she regained her composure. She was well aware how rough she looked but long past caring. She had to get out of this room.

Ava thought she would go find Poe. Make the most of her time on the resistance base before she left again, see if he was free for a drink….or three. Longing for the oblivion alcohol gave her. The only time she has a sweet release from the memories and thoughts. It was always short lived though. She had to wake up eventually to face reality. History repeated itself and she would again seek out the intoxicated calm. At least if she had a drinking buddy it didn't look so damn pathetic.

Heading out the door and navigating the hallways of the base Ava felt eyes on her. Some curious glances from unrecognisable faces while others look of concern from those recognised her or knew who she was. The famous Ava Adama. Known for her beauty as much as her broken hearted survivers tale. Being the only one,other than Luke Skywalker who had disappeared, to survive the rise of Kylo Ren brought her some infamy amoung the resistance. She didn't acknowledge any of the looks though. She couldn't handle the pity and fake concern today. Not today. Not on the 10 year anniversary of  _the_ night. Keeping her eyes down, looking up straight a head at a fast pace avoided unwanted chit chat. Don't make eye contact and you can't be seen to be inviting conversation.

 The passers by were just blurs in the corner of her eyes as she locked on where her feet were walking. "Don't fucking talk to me. Don't talk to me fuckers. Not now. Not today" repeated in Ava's head. She could feel the imagined stares getting more intense in her mind. In her brain she thought people were moving out of her away to avoid coming close. Stop and staring. Ave could of sworn there were hushed whispers of "she's the one." All focus on her. All eyes trained on her. Ava clenched her clammy hands tight. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. She felt a pressure building in her brain and a pulsing sensation in her temples. If she didn't get out of here soon she was going to scream. Ava's feet started to unconsciously pick up the pace as her brain thought of the nearest exit route. 

An exit on her right coming up a head would take her to the hanger bay. Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Her feet sped up more until she was there. She stepped out of the hectic corriader as the door whooshed shut behind her. Fresh, cool air instantly hit her face and nostrils. She closed her eyes savouring the sensation of the tension leaving her body. Ava's shoulders slumped down, her hands un curled and she felt as if a weight had been lifted.

She looked around to see where she was. As luck would have it she was right near her personal shuttle. It was small but she called it home when she was not on the base or doing a job with Han and Chewie. Entering a number in on the keypad the parted allowing her entry. She stepped inside. On her right at the front of the small ship was the helm. To her left a door opened up to reveal a small living quarters. There were two beds on either side but only one actually had bedding on.

Ava sat on the made up bed, her weight gently sinking into the mattress.

"Shoud i or shouldnt I?" She said out loud to no one. "Am I really here again? All by myself?"

She let out a sigh and thought to hell with it. Ava reached down to the storage cupboard underneath sliding the door open. Without having to look she felt for a large plastic bottle. She kept her stash in an easy to reach, convenient place for drinking herself to asleep. Ava had a rigged a cooling system that would always keep the contents at a nicely chilled temperature. Unscrewing the lid she looked to see the label. No label. Must of been one from Hans stash picked up from who knows where from who the hell knew. Anybody else might of shown some caution. Ava shrugged to herself and thought "Ahh fuck it here goes. If it kills me oh well. Can think of worse ways to go."

She took a huge first gulp of the mystery liquid. She coughed as she swollowed it down. It was strong that was for sure, but surprisingly fruity to match. Very refreshing and would get her nicely hammered..fast. Ava tilted her head back and chugged the rest of the bottle. Gone quickly in less than a minute. She wipped her mouth on her sleeve as it dribbled down her chin. She threw the empty bottle onto the bed and reached down for another. In the space of 10 minutes she had drank two more bottles of the mystery liquid. Ava felt a familiar warm sensation in her chest and stomach. Her mood was lifted and her thoughts calmer. The drink had done as intended.

As Ava stood up she felt a sudden surge hit her racing to her brain. She giggled to herself at the head rush. If this was a sign of things to come she was going to have good evening. She exited the ship and the hanger making an effort not to burp and to walk straight in a line. Ava rejoined the corriader she had made her previous swift exit from. This time she seemed oblivious to any passers by. Completly unintrested in who they were or if they noticed her. A hand went to her mouth as she started to hiccup. Walking into the canteen while still hiccuping she instantly spotted Dameron sat with his back to her and the entrance. His dark hair being the biggest give away it was him.

She strode confidently up to him and flicked him in the back of the head. Poe instantly responded with a defensive hand to the back of the head "hey! Watch it!".

Ava laughed when he turned round to see who had greeted him so rudely.

"Ah Ava, should of guesssed it was you. Heard you were on base. "

"Sup Dameron? Don't seem too pleased to see me now! At least fake that you missed me." The sloppy grin on Ava's face gave away the fact she had had a drink.

She pulled a chair out next to Poe. Poe grimced at the loud screeching noise as the metal leg dragged on the floor. She flopped down in the chair and placed elbows on table.

Faking annoyance Ava repeated "I asked what was up?"

Poe smiled at her and responded "Not much but now you are gracing me with your precense all is right with the world and my mundane life now has meaning. That what you want to hear?"

"Ergh you are supposed to get on your hands and knees and kiss my boots while asking for forgiveness. Telling me what a naughty boy you have been."

Poe winked with a cheeky smile "Me? Naughty? Never!"

She looked at the holopad in his hands "Watcha reading?"

"Top secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you Ava."

Ava waved her hand in a dismissive mannor. "Ahhh boring resistance stuff! No interest to me."

"Oh, what does interest you then?"

Ava tapped her finger on her chin, eyes rolled up pretending to think. She stood up quickly and grabbed Poe by the arm. She practically pulled him out of the chair. She was strong considering her slender frame.

"Only one thing I'm currently interested in Dameron. No it's not sucking your dick. BOOZE!"

Ava managed to coerece (more like guilt trip) Poe into joining her on a trip to a nearby planet. A trading shuttle was going there and back anyway so they could conveniently hitch a ride.

"Pleaasssee. You know you wanna. Wouldn't be fair to leave a maidan alone in a dangerous bar. Who knows what thugs might be waiting to prey on me. Vulnerable. Alone. Wouldn't be fair when you haven't seen me in so long." She looked at him and feigned batting her lashes at him with a sweet smile.

"OK OK I'm convinced. I'll just inform the General where I am. Meet me at the shuttle in 5."

He watched her walk away pleased with herself that she had convinced him to go with her. She was very insistent and would not take no as an answer when a spontaneous mood came over her. Poe knew it was easier to go along with it and keep her out of trouble. Normally that was Hans job when she was working with him. However, on her short stop off trips at the base he took it upon himself to keep an eye on her. He never did admit to Ava that it had actually been General Organa who had unofficially ordered him to be her baby sitter at first. Rumor had it the first guy who had been appointed the task had ended up in a bar brawl and got himself in a lot of trouble with a bounty hunter. The second Ava "baby sitter" had ended up sleeping with Ava drunk. His feelings hurt when she had just wanted a one night stand and laughed in his face at a inhebrated declaration of love. Somehow it was Poe who managed to keep up with her antics, handle her personality and bring her back in one piece. He genuinely did care for her as a friend as well. She was fragile and damaged despite the mouth and the attitude. He saw past the front she put on to the world. Ava had let him in a few times letting her guard down in a way she never did with anyone else. Poe felt better if it was him who took her under his wing so he knew no one would take advantage.

He went in the direction of the Generals private office. He pressed a button by the side of the door that made a "beep" sound informing the General someone was waiting. A button by her desk opened the door to whoever was wanting to see her. She was sat at her desk with a couple of advisors sat in front of her. All eyes turned to look at the disruption.

"Ah Dameron I'm guessing you have looked over the plans I gave you? Tell me what you think. Do you think modifying the x wings will work? Hopefully it will help targeting lock on to a moving object."

"General I'm not here about that. Although the plans looked great. Thought I better tell you. Ava is here."

The Generals face fell to a sad expression. "Yes I allowed permission for her shuttle to land. I have yet to greet her though I have been so busy. I hope she isn't offended."

"I don't think she's too bothered I wouldn't worry. She wants to go on an off planet adventure with a supply shuttle that is leaving soon. You know she will go with or without me so I thought it best I tagged along for the ride."

"Oh yes of course Poe. Go with her but please make sure she is on that shuttles return trip to base."

Leia got up from her desk and walked up to to Poe. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. Her eyes looked directly into his.

"Please keep her safe. I worry about her when she goes off months at a time. Her behavior is getting more and more erratic. Last time she visited base you were away on Jakku. She stayed two days and spent them alone in her room. She didn't even get out of bed. When I went in I found her gone but a room full of empty alcohol bottles and cans. She's holding on but barely. I think she needed to see you. Be there for her. Do you know what day it is?"

Poe placed a hand on the Generals and tapped in a reassureing mannor. "I know. It's the anniversary. She has began the party early already and I'm sure it's not a coincidence. Ava is safe with me."

"Report back to me when you get back. She's a bomb waiting to explode and I hope tonight she can keep it together. For your sake as well as her own."

Poe left her office and made his way to the shuttle bay. He ran a finger through his hair. A nervous habit. Poe was completely unsure how how this trip was going play out. He hoped for both their sakes Ava was on good behavior but he knew she was dying to cut loose. He could tell even if she never spoke the words that she didn't want to be alone tonight and wanted to forget herself.. Getting drunk was the only way she could feel a little love for herself right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :), this idea has been playing in my mind for awhile.
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction. First piece of writing in nearly 15 years! Also, I'm dyslexic so spelling and grammar are not exactly my forte. Please bare this in mind if you are thinking it's not up to scratch. I'm not pretending to be pro at this lol.
> 
> I plan to write more chapters!
> 
> P.s yes Adama is a battlestar Galactica reference ;)
> 
> Hope I got tags and everything OK! I plan for smut in future chapters


End file.
